


[Vid] Lyta/G'kar | Something Extraordinary

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Ship Manifesto, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: “Perhaps we will find something extraordinary. Perhaps something extraordinary will find us.”





	[Vid] Lyta/G'kar | Something Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Captions + HD, please!! Lyta and G'kar are my favorite duo at the moment and both characters mean a lot to me, so I finally pulled a video together for them! Since this has taken me ages to polish up, I’m posting it as a birthday present to myself so I can stop stressing over it and just enjoy my faves. Hope you all enjoy them too 💕

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPt2TPh5DdY) | [Tumblr](https://ferallyta.tumblr.com/post/187853307613/perhaps-we-will-find-something-extraordinary)


End file.
